This invention relates to insecticidal carbamates.
Belgian Pat. No. 848,912, granted May 21, 1977, relates to insecticidal symmetrical bis-carbamoyl sulfide compounds of the following general formula: ##STR1## wherein: R is: ##STR2## R' is alkyl containing from one to four carbon atoms.
Among the numerous compounds which are included in the Belgian patent are those wherein R.sub.2 is alkyl, optionally substituted with one or more alkylthio groups, and wherein R.sub.3 is hydrogen alkyl or alkoxy. The patentee states, however, that while compounds according to the above formula wherein R.sub.2 is an alkylthioalkyl substituent and R.sub.3 is hydrogen exhibit good pesticidal activity, their mammalian toxicity is unacceptably high.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,031 issued Jan. 18, 1977, discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R is an alkyl group of one to five carbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,834 issued Apr. 27, 1971, relates to insecticidal compounds having the structure: ##STR4## such as methomyl.